


The Heart

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Do not mistake silence with apathy.
Relationships: Noel/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The Heart

Sometimes you looked at him and you couldn’t help but feel dirty for having those kind of thoughts. For wondering how it would feel to have his touch in a more intimate way. You didn’t knew if Noel felt the same way for you. If what he felt even came close to this unpleasantly intense fire that sometimes took you over, that sparked and burnt under your skin, hidden and smokeless but nonetheless potent. 

Usually, those kind of flames in your blood and flesh burnt out, stuttered and spluttered before disappearing whenever you dove head first into the cold river that run through the town below sky castle’s looming shadow. Something about the icy waters made it impossible for you to cling to those kind of thoughts and when you emerged again, skin reddened and tingling from the cold, you felt purged, as if sin itself had bleed out of every pore. It never lasted for long though.

Most of the time, you ran into yet another of those situations with Noel that you had found endearing at first but now served as constant fuel for the wildfire in you. It was as if the embers were never entirely snuffed out, were just waiting for the right spark to be rekindled. This time, it had been you stumbling into Noel on your way to the field of herbs the two of you tended. He was sweaty, his bangs damp and sticking to his flushed skin, but despite the tinge of redness on his face, he retained his apathetic expression, the saving grace for your bumbling heart as he called out your name with a gentleness that you were pretty sure he didn’t even knew he used.

“Are you tending to the herbs again?”, you needed a moment to gather your thoughts as your eyes lingered just a second too long on the way his shirt stuck to his surprisingly sinewy frame. Lithe yet strong, as everything about him. Your throat was dry, you had to swallow hard when he called out your name again for you had not given him an answer yet. 

“What? Uh...oh! No.”, tending to plants in the bright sunlight with Noel right next to you? Yeah, not gonna happen. You cleared your throat and shook your head. Apparently your trip to the river had to happen a few hours earlier than you thought. “I’m gonna go for a swim.”

Yes. A nice, cool swim. Far, far away from Noel and all the temptations he subconsciously threw your way. You were halfway out the door when his hand, skin still heated from the punishing training session he had went through earlier, curled around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. His grip was not hard, hell, you could probably shrug him off without even trying too hard, but there was something pleading in the light touch. Was it just your imagination or could you really feel the rapid fire beating of his pulse from where his fingertips connected with the expanse of your skin? 

“Wait.”, something was up, you could just feel it. Feel it in the way he touched you, hear it in the slight weavering of his tone. Whenever it came to Noel, you became hypersensitive, bound to pick up all the spread clues and cracks in his facade of blank apathy. Steeling yourself, you raised your head and met his gaze head on, as you always did. There really was something going on, for a split second you swore on everything you deemed holy, that there was a flicker in Noel’s eyes, the faintest of shadows of an emotion. One you were hesitant to put a name to. “I am coming with you.”

Well, damn. You couldn’t protest, not without solid reasons and any whimsical excuses would just be shot down before you had finished speaking, you just knew it. Noel was too good at this and too stubborn for his own good. New at emotions or not, he would not let you go alone. The walk down the flood of stairs, through town and along the river’s edge to your favorite spot was a silent one, as always. But this time, something was prickling under your skin, some sort of electricity that you were only vaguely familiar with. 

Tension made your heart rate spike, the palms of your hands were tingling, you wanted to touch, to press them against the bony plains of his shoulders and chest, wanted to find out if Noel’s skin was as soft as it looked in the afternoon sun, now that the flush of exercise had faded away. Was he cool to the touch like a porcelain doll? Or warm like wrapped in velvet?

Your feet sunk slightly into the sandy outcrop that signaled your favorite spot for bathing. Here, the river had been growing wide and lazy with its current, all around you were only trees and above you bright blue skies, secluded and perfect in its idyll. Dropping your towel you wasted no more time, kicking off your shoes, followed by your clothes. If you hurried, you thought, the shame would not be able to catch up with you. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of the shape of your form, its mountains and valleys. Everything about it was undeniably you and no one else, but you could feel Noel’s gaze on you, heavy and burning and so intense that goose bumps rose all along the jagged line of your spine, spread over your shoulders to your arms and down your hips to your legs. 

“Are you coming or what?”, you were already hip deep in the water when you finally gathered the courage of turning around, your arms crossed in front of your chest and chin lifted stubbornly and almost defiant. Noel hadn’t moved an inch from where he was standing, hadn’t attempted at all to undress and join you. Instead, he was watching you, almost glaring at your shape, illuminated in the golden sun and surrounded by the sparkle of the water’s surface. “Uh...Noel?”

“Don’t you think of me as a man?”, pardon? Were you now hearing things? You were pretty sure Noel had just asked you a question but something inside your mind had cross connected the words in a way that just could not be correct. after all this was Noel. And yet, here he was, finally moving closer to the edge of the water until it laped against the tips of his boots. “Am I not a man in your mind?”

“Noel…”, what was going on now, your mind was spinning and then his hands were on the crook of your arms, resting just above your elbows, gripping so tightly that you could feel his short nails digging sharply in the soft flesh on the inside of your arms. There was a new emotion on his face and you were not sure if you liked it, for the closest known thing that came to it was desperation. Your breath was catching in your throat, your tongue leaden and useless as he leaned closer, closer even until you saw yourself in the red of his eyes, open mouthed, surprised and drowning in a sea of sparkling blood red. His breath fanned hot against your lips, you could taste him on the tip of your tongue as you wettened them in an attempt to speak. “I do...think of you as a man…”

“Then why?”, he was so serious, you couldn’t help but be hypnotized by the intensity of him as he pulled you closer, your feet dragging in the muddy bed of the river until you almost knocked your forehead against his. For the first time, his kiss was all teeth and sharpness, he stole your breath straight out of your lungs and despite your surprise, despite being startled, almost even scared, you felt your eyelids flutter close. “Why are you keeping me at an arm's length then? Don’t you usually want to be close to the one you love?”

He left you no time to think, words and voice strained somewhere between a whimper and a growl, he pulled again on your arms, dragged you of of the river’s embrace, the coldness of the fresh air hitting your wet skin made you bristle and shiver, even more when his hands moved from their place above your elbows, one settled as a subtle reminder of his strength around the back of your neck, fingers entangled in strands of your dampened hair, the other found its home at the swell of your hips, you were entrapped and pulled of your feet so effortlessly. 

“I want that.”, he repeated, your name the only softness in this short sentence as he pressed you on the sun warmed grass on your back. You felt suddenly so small, so breakable, down right fragile, like a rabbit in front of a starving wolf. Hunger. That was the emotion you had refused to name earlier. He was starving, for you, for your love and he didn’t even knew why he felt that way. Confusion mingled with lust and his eyes shone in a new light that, had it not already been stolen by him, would have caused your metaphorical heart to fly out of your rib’s bony cage, towards him. “Is that not what lovers do? Be close to each other?”

“Yes. That’s what they do”, slowly, softly you put your arms around him, pulled him in until his forehead was resting against your collarbone as you combed through the damp, tangled locks of his hair. For a moment, he relaxed, melted into your touch and you smiled. But then you felt him exhale almost angrily against your neck and he started to fight against your attempts to soothe and calm him down. You almost shrieked when suddenly, he closed his teeth around that tender spot where your shoulder met your neck, your whole body reacted in a violently pleased manner, shivering and shaking, warming up despite your mind yelling to stop. “Ah! N-Noel!”

Did he knew what he was doing to you? You did not know, not for certain, even as his hand left your hip and his fingers danced ever so slightly over the inside of your thigh, your legs trembled and then fell open for him. He was clumsy in the way he spread attention and affection all over your upper body, your arms fell to your sides, limply, useless. And then, oh, then you were suddenly seeing stars in broad daylight as his fingers finally found the place you were so sensitive. Flinching at the sudden, unexpected contact you clamped your legs shut around his wrist, your hands clawing at his shoulders. 

“Is it not what you want?”, he was a cruel man, to ask you such a question with this expression on his angelic features, you felt like a monster for denying him access to your body for even a second. Heat and fire and desire spread through you, glowered inside you from the tips of your toes to the roots of your hair, you could just imagine how you must have looked right now, sprawled out underneath him, your hair a messy halo around your head with its flushed cheeks and hazed over eyes as his shadow fell over you, drowned you in all that was him. Narrowing your eyes, you couldn’t help but purr in delight as his lips found that sensitive spot on your neck again, as he teased the reddening imprint of his teeth with the tip of his tongue, his gaze never leaving your face. “Let me in…”

That was it, you could almost feel how your feeble protests died in your head, how it was your turn to relax into his touch, to allow him to clumsily, mechanically mold you into whatever shape he wanted you to be. Others would have called the way he methodically pressed kisses down your shaking body loveless, but you knew better, he was learning in the only way he knew how, by following the cold, hard clues you provided for him, by connecting with an analytic mind those dots to form a new picture inside his mind. 

He nipped against the edge of your hip bone and you mewled, his hands pressed against the inside of your thighs and you allowed it to happen, resting on your lower arms you watched mesmerized how he took the sight of you, bare and aroused, in. When he licked his lips in raw hunger, you shivered in delight and mild terror and when his mouth finally connected with you, hot and clumsy but so very eager, you threw your head back and howled. 

Your fingernails dug into the soil beneath you, your legs cramped and shook as he somehow kept them tamed and subdued, pinned underneath him, he edged along the border of where you needed his touch the most with his lips and hissed softly when you grabbed his hair in a less gentle manner than he was used from you. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction and then you felt like your soul was about to depart from your body at any second now. Panting, you tried once again to curl into yourself, to keep him away because everything was too much - you had boyfriends more experienced that weren’t able to get you this far with just a bit of tongue and lips and that delicious hint of teeth - all of a sudden and at the same time nowhere near it. 

“Let me in.”, glaring at him, you saw the strain you put on him, he looked just like you, like he was about to be consumed by this madness burning brightly inside both of you, the poison of your lust had spread from you to him. The redness of his blush was almost reaching the corner of his eyes which were dark, so dark from want and his lips...they were glistening and wetted with the essence of you. “Don’t fight me.”

This man was going to be the death of you, your poor heart could just not take it any longer and would gallop out of your chest any moment now, especially as he licked his lips once again, the flash of pink of his tongue was enough to make you groan, to make you reach out again and pull him close by his collar. You could taste yourself when you kissed him, it was unnerving, the effect this had on you, on your body. Your flesh was throbbing, hurting and you clawed at his clothes, felt it more than you heard fabric rip. In your hectic chase to let loose of this desire you scratched his chest, drew thin lines of irritated red over the pale expanse of him, before you finally had him where you wanted him.

In a reverse of your roles it was now him that was trapped and caught, pressed flat onto his back with your hands holding and your fingers digging into his shoulders, you bared your blunt teeth at him, straddling and shamelessly rocking against him, unshackled now by his carelessness and his demands to be closer than ever before. A part of you feared that you would scare him away, that the raw impact of your emotions would be too much for him to take, that he would break and shatter under your lust. 

“You want to be close to me?”, you snarled, aggressive in your pursuit of what you had fought so long to control, to deny and to rationalize away, but now the dam was broken and everything hideous and hidden came forth to the light, vicious and hungry and out to attack. Haloed by the silver gleam of his hair in the sunlight he looked like everything holy and pure and you almost, only almost, felt ashamed for the way you touched him now, not a hint of sweetness left in you. You felt him flinch and you felt him shake as you melted together, connected and became one, his strangled moan pure music to your ears. 

And yet, he reached out and cupped your face with his hands so tenderly, so unafraid of the enraged beast that you had turned into, that it brought a momentarily hold to you, made you pause and lean into his touch willingly, your eyes fixated on the hazed red of his, on the mess you made of him, panting and blushing and yearning openly written all over his face and yet he did not knew how to express it. 

“Aren’t we already one?”, you finally murmured, your words like snowflakes, settling onto his every fiber, melting and drenching him completely with your love. “Don’t you see that we already are one?”


End file.
